


Whirlwind

by Leowolf16



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leowolf16/pseuds/Leowolf16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Whirlwind comes together again when Angel loses him soul after sleeping with Darla but they get a new member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angelus

**Author's Note:**

> This is set on the season 2 episode Epiphany but instead of keeping his soul Angel loses it. The story line is basically the same, even using the same or similar lines, only changing a few bits. I didn't mention Gunn or Cordelia so they are doing the same things as they did in the episode and Angelus will act as Angel so he follow the course of the episode. Hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Angel even though I am plotting to get them (insert evil laugh here)

****

Siting up suddenly, grabbing his chest, Angel pulled on his trousers and grabbing his shirt as he went. Staggering out onto the balcony, falling on all fours before he could finish putting his shirt on, he looked up into the sky as raining pelted his skin.

“Oh god” He cried in pain

“Don’t fight it my love” A voice said

Appearing on the balcony Darla watched, wrapped in only a sheet, Angel on the floor, struggling to pull his shirt closed.

“Just let it happen. It'll only hurt for a minute." She said as Angel’s eyes glowed gold for a second

“Angelus?” Darla questioned as he stood up

“That’s me baby” Angelus said wrapping his arms around, kissing her passionately

“Finally your back” breaking apart from each other

“And I’m here to stay”

 

* * *

 

 

Wesley, plates in his lap, rolled towards the kitchen only to stop hearing a noise. Turning around to the window and seeing nothing he continued rolling his wheelchair to the kitchen.

Hearing a louder noise he rolled back with his back against the wall, dropping the plates, facing the window. Seeing a demon in his window, Wesley rolled quickly to his closet. After struggling with the door he finally opens the closet and tries to reach his shotgun, on the top shelf.

Unable to reach it or stand up Wes grabbed a broom trying to knock the gun down. Finally getting the gun down but finding it has no bullets he uses the broom again to knock them down. The shells spill everywhere on the floor, leaving Wesley to pick them off of the floor causing him to let out a small groan. Pushing the shells into the gun, he rolls back out of the closet, stopping by his door, facing the window.

Suddenly the door bursts of open revealing Angelus although Wesley believes its Angel.

“Angel!” He said relieved as Angelus grinned

"Invite me in! I've never been here before, Wesley, you have to invite me in!" Angelus said

"Well, perhaps if you'd shown a bit of interest..." Lowering his gun

"Wesley" He said as the demon crashed through the window

“Yes. No. Absolutely. I invite you in. In I invite you!"

Rushing passed him Angelus finished off the demons quickly before turning back to Wesley.

“You’re an idiot you know” Angelus told Wesley

“You have no right to call me an idiot and why would I be one” Wesley inquired

“As I’m not Angel” Angelus grinned as he pushed Wesley back into the closet, locking it, “I’ll be back in a bit Wes, don’t go anywhere or do, Darla would enjoy the snack” Before leaving the apartment shutting the door behind him, ignoring Wesley protests.

“Why are you going now?” Darla questioned, coming out of the shadows in the hallway

“To save my ‘friends’, he’ll need a snack when I’m done with him and I wanted to have some fun with them”

“Do you expect me to watch him?” She asked sarcastically and in disbelief

“No but maybe you should call Dru ask her to come back to LA with or without Spike” Angelus said before walking off, leaving Darla where she stood

Deciding not to stay in the hall, she walked into Wes’s apartment, calling Dru as she went.

“Hi Dru? Oh Spike, tell Dru you’re coming back to LA. Why as Angelus is back and we’re going to have some fun. Ok I’ll see you then” Darla said, closing the phone


	2. Spike and Drusilla's here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel lost his soul and the whirlwind is getting a new member, set in season 2 after Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I got my first kudos and subscriber although I don't know what a subscriber is yet so will look it up in a sec. I wrote this chapter quite fast, same with the first one but both of them are short for me, hopefully next chapter I can write more. Anyway hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer:I don't own Angel (Not doing the evil laugh this time or plotting as I can't actually do an evil laugh, its basically my normal laugh so I might always be evil (Awesome!))

“We’re going to see the dark horse,” Drusilla said happily, almost skipping as she and Spike arrived in the hallway outside Wesley’s apartment, “Angelus has plans for him”

“Who’s that love” Spike questioned, wrapping his arms around her waist, looking over her shoulder into the apartment which had its door wide open

“The one in the closet” Looking at the closed door on her right inside the apartment

“Spike, Dru” Darla said, coming to the door

“Grandmummy,” Drusilla exclaimed, walking forward, almost across the threshold, putting a hand up an inch away, “He’s still here”

“Yes”

“Then how did you get in?” Spike asked

“He invited me in with Angelus although he didn’t see me there”

“Where is Angelus?”

“Right here,” A voice said behind them, “You’re getting younger Spikey, not hearing me behind you”

“Daddy can I have the dark horse?” Drusilla interrupted before Spike could speak

“Yes Dru you can but you gotta get him to invite you in first,” Angelus said, stepping over the threshold and over to the closet, “You still in there Wes.” No sound came from the closet, “You might aswell say yes, I can hear your heart beat” He said, wrenching the closet door open

The door almost fell off its hinges as Angelus looked in seeing Wesley in the back of the dark closet, head in his hands, shaking slightly.

“Angel’s really dense, even I could tell what the little hints were when I was trapped in his head,” Angelus grinned seeing that Wesley hadn’t even looked up once yet, “’A father doesn’t have to be possessed to terrorise his children’ or when the demon said ‘All those hours locked up under the stairs’, Angel heard that but he was too dense to realise”

Reaching out his hand, Angelus grabbed Wesley by the shirt, hauling him out of the wheelchair and onto his feet. Groaning due to the fast movement Wesley clutched his side noticing that Angelus was letting him move, knowing that if Angelus wanted to he wouldn’t be allowed to hold his side.

“That’s your dark horse Dru, looks more like a pathetic human” Spike said, leaning to the side to get a good view from the doorway

“I could’ve said the same for you Spike,” Angelus said, “Now Dru here you go”

Picking Wesley off the floor and throwing him to Drusilla. Luckily for him that she decided to catch him otherwise he would have landed like a lump on the floor with four of the most deathly vampires ever around him, not that anything would have changed if he had.

“My dark horse, I get the bravest knight in all the land and the dark horse” Drusilla said, holding Wesley a few inches in the air by his shirt

Putting him on his feet but still holding on to him, she changed into her vamp face.

“We’re gonna have so much funny,” She giggled, “My Spike is going to get a brother and I’m going to be a mummy again”

Leaning in, sinking her teeth into his neck, she started drawing out his blood. 

Feeling the blood leaving was seductive Wesley realised as he relaxed into Drusilla’s hold only to start trying to struggle as he felt his heart beat start to slow. Drusilla expected this though so she tighten her grip before pulling away from his neck. Using her sharp nails she drew a line above her chest and pulled him in to drink her blood, feeling him drink from her frantically.

Slowly Wesley stopped drinking and slackened in Drusilla’s grip as he realised he was dying. Surprisingly for him his live didn’t flash before his eyes, something he was thankful for as he didn’t want to see all his failures again.

“Sleep tight, I won’t let the bed bugs bite” Was all he heard and a giggle coming from in front of him as his world went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorrry for any spellings mistakes and please comment/review or leave a kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for any spelling mistakes or writing errors and please comment or kudos this story


End file.
